


Apologize

by lrose20



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To this day still the smuttiest thing I've written</p>
<p>Douglas wrings an apology out of Martin only after teasing his captain and bringing him to the very edge. Slight dubcon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

"Douglas, G-God."

"Ah, my true identity is finally aknowledged," Douglas teased, as his fingers probed Martin's entrance.

"C-can't...tired. Please, Douglas, not tonight."

"Tired, are we?" Douglas said, viciously shoving one finger in as he spoke, making Martin keen rather loudly, jerking forward. His hips bucked in a desperate attempt to dislodge Douglas' finger, but said tormentor grabbed his hips with his free hand and yanked him backwards, clucking his tongue.  
"Oh, no, I don't think so. You weren't so tired when you stole that landing from me." He pulled his finger out and then pushed back in, not being the least bit gentle. His finger was covered in oil, that was enough for him. "Or when you argued about the route." He yanked his finger almost completely out and then slid it smoothly in once more, forcing a noise from Martin's mouth that could very well have been a whimper.

"I didn't steal it, Douglas, I am the cap-Ah!"

Douglas had bit his ear and pushed in a second finger simultaneously, which successfully cut off Martin's tirade.  
"Not here, you're not. Here you're mine," Douglas growled, striking Martin's prostate on his next vicious thrust. Martin whined in the back of his throat, his hips jerking uncontrollably, his cock already fully erect. "You don't give orders here." He bit his neck. "You don't have control here." Another thrust of his fingers. "And you are not sir," he snarled, raking his nails down Martin's chest and inserting a third finger, which caused Martin to well and truly cry out.

"Please, please, Douglas..."

"Yes?" Douglas said silkily, never ceasing the motion of his fingers.

"I want..I need to come," he said, although he looked suspiciously like he was about to without Douglas' help or permission. That just wouldn't do.

"Indeed, you seem like you do..." Douglas purred before gripping Martin's cock in a vice like hold, making the younger man sob with need. "But you don't get to. Not yet. Not until I say so," he hissed into Martin's ear. "In fact..." he muttered, yanking his fingers out (which caused Martin to thrash about beautifully) and fishing into his pocket and retrieving an extra shoelace he'd remembered he had in there. Keeping a firm grip on Martin's erection, he wrapped it around the base with deft fingers and knotted it securely, effectively cutting off any premature release.  
"There, all sorted," Douglas said with a smirk, letting go and slamming his fingers back in, landing directly on Martin's prostate once more. Ignoring the pleas and sobs coming from his captain, Douglas undid his own trousers and pulled out his erection, pumping it in his hand. Martin's eyes trailed down to where Douglas hand was smoothly moving up and down, and he groaned in the back of his throat.

"Then...fuck me,please,"Martin begged, trying to push Douglas' fingers further in by pushing his hips forward. Douglas half sneered, shaking his head, never stopping the movement of either hand.

"No, I don't think I will. I don't think you deserve this. This is all you deserve Martin. My fingers, in that sweet, God damn perfect hole of yours." Martin sobbed openly in protest but did not bother arguing. Douglas groaned a bit himself, feeling his release approaching quickly. He kept up the movement until he was on the brink of coming, before ripping his fingers out once more and pushing his erection in again, filling Martin with come. Martin writhed helplessly, his chest rising and falling rapidly, a sheen of sweat covering his freckled body. Douglas sighed in pleasure, pulling out after a moment. Smirking down at his utterly helpless co-worker, he knelt back between Martin's knees, and then pushed his fingers back in, and Martin cried out wordlessly, his eyes scrunched shut.

"Please, no more...I can't take it any more, Douglas. God...fuck..."

"I don't know, Martin,"Douglas replied cooly. "I don't think you're very sorry."

"I am! I'm sorry. Terribly, truly sorry, let me come, please,please!"

"You won't steal my landing again?" Douglas said, with another jab.

"Yes, I !" Martin pleaded.

"Oh, well, alright," Douglas said casually, as if they were discussing plans over a pleasant lunch. He gripped the shoe lace and easily undid it, not surprised to find Martin coming mere seconds later. His release seemed to be endless, his back arched and his eyes closed as tightly as possible. Douglas allowed Martin a few minutes to catch his breath, his entire body covered in heavy sweat and come. And then without warning, Douglas pushed his fingers back in, making Martin's eyes fly open in shock.

"D-Douglas, what are you doing?"

"You apologized for taking my landing. You never apologized for arguing with me..."


End file.
